I LOV3 YOU
by Duchess AnimeLove
Summary: All know Hiromi Tatibana fall for Takao Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari, but what happens when the two beyblader felt the same way and express their feeling to Hiromi? Who will Hiromi choose? Witness their thoughts as the three struggle the hardships to maintain their bonds and reveals the mystery...
1. Chapter 1: Hiromi (1)

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own/create **BEYBLADE**. This amazing anime was **OWN/CREATED BY** the one and only **TAKAO AOKI**._

_Warning: Some OOCs might occurs, vocabulary mistakes, and you will probably encounter something that doesn't suit your interest (if you're TyxHil or KaixHil fans). Now, on with the reading! And remember, you've been warned..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: HIROMI. (1)**

_Since I joined the G-Revolutions, my life has completely changed 100 per cent. All this time I thought that beyblade is nothing more than just a toy, I'm sure wrong._

_Thanks to Takao, he shows me what a beyblade is and why it's important to him. Well, when I heard that he won his first championship and became the world champion I didn't really care much about beyblade. But, when I found out he was attending to my school I couldn't help myself from being curious about this championship and beyblade._

_Turn out to be that I became interested in beyblades myself without any notice. I had to admit, beyblade teach me about the whole new life that I never knew! Travelling around the world, battling with other beyblader, find a new friend and much more..._

_Now, here I am. Lying lazily in my bed, doing nothing at all... It felt like yesterday the battle that almost destroys the world happened, and Takao won the battle. After the battle, Takao, Daichi, Rei, Kai, Max, Professor and I (sort of) celebrates the winning but in a short period. After that, we all split up and start to have our normal life back. Rei and Max had gone back to China and America. Daichi decide to stay with Takao and Professor is still living in his old house. Kai? Well, you know him. Vanish into the thin air..._

_Suddenly, Takao and Kai's face emerge in my mind. Then, my face became as red as an apple. Yeah...I kind of fall for those two. I started to like Takao since the first time he arrived at my school. To me, Takao is not serious in everything and he also kind of annoying but his determination in every battle...that's the special thing about him. Takao is strong willed compare to others._

_Kai, in the other hand, is mysterious guy who I am still confused about his character. There's something about Kai that keeps everyone felt...well...weird and kept questioning about him. I still owe Kai for saving my life. He seems to hide something from everybody, but for me that is his decision._

_I got up from my bed and stare the sky from my window. A year, yes, it had been a year after the battle. I still can meet Takao everywhere and he still annoys me, but I never heard any news from Kai. Not like Max and Rei, who sometimes came from their country to visit us here in Japan._

_I still can't believe that beyblade that I thought was useless once, gave all this to me. Friends, experience, happiness, love (?)..._

_I wonder that if Takao or Kai felt the same way as I felt towards them?_

_I don't think so, because I'm very sure that they'll never understand what 'I love you' really meant..._

* * *

[Author's note: Okay, to be frank, this is one of my stranded projects. I'm not sure this will 'survive' for a long time, but I'll just hope it will. I know I'm supposed to finish TMHTWYH a looong time ago, but I'm out of ideas. It doesn't meant that one is dead, let's just say it's in hiatus mode. Anywho, tell me what you think 'kay?]

~Duchess AnimeLove

(P/s: Up next, it's Takao's turn!)


	2. Chapter 2: Takao (1)

**_Warning: You might experience some vocabulary mistakes, sorry. This chapter might not suits you if you're KaixHiromi fans. Well, you've been warned...Now, on with the reading!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: TAKAO (1)

_Argh...Can this day get any boring?! All day started with the same routine, I woke up, get into a fight with Daichi, help Grandpa with the chores, sneak out to met Professor, fight with some other kid, go home, get scolded by Grandpa and went to sleep. This is just not right!_

_Can't believe I became like this after all those things that I'd been through, I meant, come on! The BBA was recovering from the total shockness after Brooklyn's attack and BEGA's domination, but that doesn't mean that we have to stop beyblading!_

_Well, my boredom faded when I accidentally met Hiromi yesterday. It was fun to see her face turn red when she mad at me. But, I still don't know why I love teasing her. It's not like I'm bullying her or jealous or I just can't watch her having a peaceful life, it's just that...I'm...addicted of teasing Hiromi._

_And the weird part is that I felt relieve after I saw her, it's like that I felt something missing if I didn't her..._

_Okay...What just happen?! Let me get this straight...I, Takao Kinomiya, feeling uncompleted if I didn't see Hiromi Tatibana?_

_...Fine! I admit it that I sort of like her. That feeling had started to grow in me last year when we travel around the world. She's kind of a nag, but sometimes Hiromi can be sweet._

_But...does she know about this? Nah, Hiromi is crazy for Kai. Kai never hurt her feeling, plus he was the first one to accept Hiromi's idea when we had trouble controlling our beyblades. Me? I got a fight with her and made her cry. Kai also had saved her life and she even thinks he's cute!_

_It is so obvious that Hiromi will choose Kai instead of me...But, come to think of it, I also have saved her life once! I beat Kai in beyblade and saved the world from destruction!_

_Why must she choose Kai instead of me? I'm funny, I'm cool and I'm beyblade world champion! Kai? He vanish without any sign left, he always left people in a total confuse, he lost to me in battle which means I'm better than Kai!_

_Yes! Yes! I'm jealous of Kai! Why I'm jealous? Because he gets all Hiromi's attention! What about me? I'm cute too!_

_That's it! Whatever happens, I have to be the first one to say 'I love you' to Hiromi before anyone does!_

* * *

Author's note: Dear KaixHiromi fans, please don't kill me. I had to think like him in this chapter. Anywho, let me hear what you think, 'kay?

Next up: Kai's turn!


	3. Chapter 3: Kai (1)

Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the delay, truly! I've accidentally deleted this twice while I was working on it, and almost throw my laptop across the room while screaming my head off in frustration. Anywho, where are my manners? Thank you, each and every one of you, for your patience. Now, read!

**_Disclaimer:_****_I never, EVER, own Beyblade. If I did, you guys would probably sue me because of my time management...just be grateful._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: KAI. (1)**

"Meow..."

_I smiled at the small, furry feline. Clearly understanding it wants more cat food from the bag I was holding. I gently pull a piece of an old newspaper, the close substitute to a cat bowl that I could think of, and filled it with more food. The cat quickly nibbles the ones that had fallen out from the newspaper, and I swear I could see the creature's eyes gleaming of joy. But hey, it haven't been feed since three or four days ago since I've left the town for a short trip to Tokyo._

_Emptying the remaining contains of the bag, I place it beside and throw my gaze above. While the cat is happily eating, I was silently observing the scenery in front._

_An eagle was soaring throughout the blue sky, tilting its head from side to side, searching for something that caught its attention a while ago. As it doves towards the ground, detecting its prey, I couldn't help myself remembering the battles that I've fought before. The people that I've met, the bit-beast that I've encountered and the various type of attacks that I've face, all these make me wonders how far beyblade have took me._

_I took out Dranzer from my left pocket and stared at the blue beyblade in my grip. Ever since I was a child, the only thing that I know about beyblade is that it is something that most of my family had lived for. I never show any interest in it, nor the tournament that was held. Although my father had showed me how to used it, it was the enjoyment between both of us that remains in me. No matter how my grandfather had tried to lured me into the family business, it never worked because I'd only wanted to have fun. I never care about beyblade or any beybattle, until one day my father left me for that thing. Ever since then, the reason that I've entered the world of beyblade were only for revenge. Nothing else._

_The cat's sudden purr awaken me from my deep thoughts. I change my gaze from the sky to it, as the creature decided to take a nap by lying beside me. I smiled, as I observe the feline calm expression as it fell asleep. It reminds of the experience that I've gained all along my journey in the past few years._

_Especially the ones with them._

_The G-Revolution._

_Those who had successfully changed my opinion about Beyblade. The ones that shows me that there's more then it meets the eyes. They have help me to discover the true meaning of friendship, which was something that never came across my mind before. The whole team, Takao and the others, gave me something that I silently know I couldn't repay it. The strength of a team and the powerful bond that created between different people._

_It makes me realize one crucial thing that I've been denied..._

_...the actual reason why I'm still beyblading until this moment was not because of revenge..._

_...it's because that beyblade was the only connection my father had left for me..._

_...and I'm not willing to let it go, but I'd just never realize it._

_That is what Hiromi taught me, unknowingly._

_I detested her as much as I hated the others when we first met. But, the more I've been with the team, the more I realize that her presence meant something else. The way she acted with the rest of our teammates, in or out of the battle stadium, reminds us why we started beyblading at the first place. When Takao complained how obnoxious she was, I silently disagree with him. For me, that's what makes Hiromi different from the others. She was true to herself._

_We encounter with many dangers during that time, but what always left me questioning is why I was willingly to jump to her aide as fast as I can when she was harmed._

_Now, I understood why..._

_...I wasn't ready yet to lost the person who light up the hope that I've had forgotten, for the second time._

_A gush of wind pulled me back to reality. I throw my gaze at the sky once again, and realize that the blue sky had turned into grey. Softly, I cuddled the cat, trying as best as I could to not wake the furry creature from its slumber. It meowed, as if asking what was happening._

"It's raining,"_ I whispered to it _",let's go."

* * *

P/S: As you can see, this story will start with Hiromi's POV and ends with Kai's. So, there will be no more 'Next Up' column after this. But, keep your eyes open because a few sneak peaks will appears in the upcoming chapters ahead!


End file.
